C-evo HOWTO
How to play C-evo - a guide for absolute beginners Overview This document (including its subpages) is a guide to playing the excellent free game C-evo. It is written mainly for someone who has never played any of the games in the famous Civilization series. The purpose of this document is to allow such a person to become familiar enough to be able to build a spaceship and win the game at the easiest level of play (Beginner) in C-evo version 1.2.0. Introduction The Civilization series of games are a series of games which combine city building and society expansion with traditional war gaming aspects. In these games, strategy consists of several facets: * Improving your cities and the area around them * Performing scientific and military research * Making friendships and even alliances with your neighbor civilizations * Going to war if the alliances break down (or your neighbors don’t want to enter a treaty with you) or you want their land or cities * Developing technology, starting with, for example, spearmen and "The Wheel" and advancing to universities and space-age jet fighters, battleships and tanks, benefiting from some Wonders of the World along the way. User interface overview An overview of the user interface is in the sub-article C-evo HOWTO: UI. Click on that link to get more information. City management An overview of city management, including keeping a city alive, improving a city, and building new cities, is in the sub-article C-evo HOWTO: City Management Technology An overview of technology, including strategies for increasing the pace of research advancement, is in the sub-article C-evo HOWTO: Technology Units An overview of units, which concentrates on building a navy (since building an army or air force is needed only for wars), is in the sub-article C-evo HOWTO: Units Diplomacy See /Diplomacy/ subpage. Conscripts See /Conscripts/ subpage. Winning the game To win a game of C-evo, you need to build a spaceship ready to colonize a planet of Alpha Centauri. Doing this requires a combination of developing a large number of technologies, building cities near certain rare resources that are visible only late in the game, and building certain buildings and spaceship structures. The manual briefly describes what needs to be done in the section entitled "Winning the Game". To see this section: * Open up the manual, either by clicking on the C-Evo logo in the upper left hand corner of the screen and selecting "Manual", or by hitting the "F1" key. * Select "Concepts" * Select "Winning the Game" Appendix Miscellaneous information is in the sub-article C-evo HOWTO: Appendix Final comments Most other information about C-evo is available in the manual, but if you are unfamiliar with this sort of game you will not find it all easily. The above links and paragraphs should help. This HOWTO is not designed to describe all of the things that can be done in C-Evo. It is designed to provide basic information about playing C-evo geared for someone who has not played this kind of game before. We hope this manual has given you enough information to feel comfortable enough playing C-evo and use its manual, even if you have never played a Civilization game. If you have any questions about anything or feel this manual doesn't cover something in enough detail (or clearly enough), please bring up your concern at the C-Evo forum on this wiki or at the less accessible official forum: http://c-evo.org/bb/ Enjoy! (We do.) Howto Category:Guides (C-evo)